Polycarbonate containers (used interchangeably herein with “bottle(s)”) are used to store water and other liquids. Such containers are typically 3 and 5 gallons and have a crown neck. A crown neck has an annular lip near the top of the bottle. Below the lip, the contour of the bottle forms a curved indentation that provides stability when used with certain gripping devices. Most gripping devices approximate the shape of the curved indentation in order to more securely grip the bottle. A problem with such devices, however, is that they contact a substantial area of the neck thereby limiting the cleaning and sanitization of the bottle in those areas.
There is a need for methods and devices directed toward securely gripping a bottle without contacting a substantial area of the bottle's neck.